


The lesson

by greensilverserpent



Series: Glances into the daily yakuza life of former Rikkai members [14]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 03:36:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13989636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: It's time to remember just who is in charge.





	The lesson

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2018-03-15 08:33pm to 08:44pm

When Yukimura had decided to tag along for this one, Sanada had been strictly against it. Too dangerous - if both leaders were to be taken hostage or killed in the worst case.

Yukimura had wanted to laugh but refrained. How many times had Sanada done this already and worried him needlessly by not taking enough guards? Besides, this time would definitely be different from anything anyone had ever seen before. Yukimura would not go alone by far.

It was time the most valuable core made an appearance again, putting obedience and fear back into the hearts of their opponents and family alike. There was no continued obedience without the display of raw power. And Yukimura Seiichi knew exactly how to play this game.

Nodding to Sanada, who had just finished strapping his katana next to the gun he was carrying, Yukimura shared a knowing look with Yanagi before assuming his natural position between the two.

It was time.


End file.
